


Omega Slick

by Destielshipper4Cas



Series: Alpha Spunk & Omega Slick [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Barebacking, Bottom Cas/Top Dean, Bottom Castiel, First Time, From Sex to Love, Heat Sex, Knotting, M/M, Marathon Sex, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Omega Castiel, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rut Sex, Scenting, Smut, Top Dean, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielshipper4Cas/pseuds/Destielshipper4Cas
Summary: When Dean’s ruts become unbearable, he decides to buy omega slick in order to get them under control.But then he meets the omega whose slick he’s been using, and he can’t help but fall for him hard and fast.Companion piece toAlpha Spunk.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Alpha Spunk & Omega Slick [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726669
Comments: 462
Kudos: 1579





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since Dean had stopped picking up omegas for his ruts, he was having a harder time managing them. But he just wasn’t in his twenties anymore (and just barely still in his thirties), so the whole ‘fling to get him through his rut’ thing was getting old.

Still, this last rut had been especially cruel—he had thought he’d rub his dick raw, no matter how much lube he’d used, and afterwards, it hadn’t made that much of a difference anyway, his dick had still been hard as a rock.

Dean had almost wept in relief when his rut had ended and he finally wasn’t sporting a constant boner anymore that didn’t want to go away no matter what. At the time, he’d thought he’d never want to touch his dick again.

Of course, there was always the option of calling an omega service, but that was even worse than picking up an omega at some bar, so that was out of the question.

That left him with the option of buying omega slick, which, according to some alphas in internet forums, would fool his alpha into believing he was fucking a real omega, thus making the rut manageable even if he spent if by himself.

His next rut was only a couple weeks away, so Dean found himself in the slick section of a sex shop with the sleazy name ‘Casa Erotica,’ sniffing at the sample bottles.

“Need help?” the guy behind the counter asked, a short beta who was sucking on a lollipop.

He didn’t really seem inclined to get up to help, which was just fine by Dean. Who wanted help scenting bottles of slick to see which one would catch his alpha’s interest? But he was the only customer here, so the beta had probably locked on to him because of that.

“Nah, I’m good,” Dean said, opening another sample bottle to take a whiff.

“Suit yourself,” the beta said and went back to slurping his lollipop.

Somehow, none of the samples were really doing anything for him. That was another reason why he’d stopped spending his ruts with random omegas. He’d sown his wild oats and nowadays, he wasn’t really into any of the omegas who were into spending his rut with him.

Dean sighed and opened yet another bottle—and all of a sudden, he felt his alpha taking over. A strong need to scent mark this omega came over him. More than that—he needed to find this omega and give him a good pounding until he was hanging off his knot!

The sound of laughter brought him back to reality. The beta pulled the lollipop out of his mouth with a popping sound and said, “I see you found what you were looking for.”

Only then did Dean realize that his eyes had probably turned red there for a second. Not to mention the fact that his pants were getting rather tight.

He cleared his throat. “Yeah.”

He took his time putting the sample bottle back and taking the real bottle behind it, hoping his dick would get the message and go down. Then he walked up to the counter and handed the bottle to the beta.

“Just one? You sure?” the beta asked while scanning it.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Dean replied, maybe a bit too harshly, but this sex shop guy was starting to get on his nerves. He didn’t want his masturbation habits to be examined by some stranger, who, as a beta, had no idea of what it was like to go through rut without a mate if he didn’t want to go looking for a one-rut stand.

“Good choice,” the beta commented. “One of our most sought-after slick providers.”

Dean really didn’t want to think about other people jerking off using the slick of the same omega. He knew that that was irrational—hell, he didn’t even know the omega (the bottle only said that it was a male omega in his late thirties) and so he had no right to feel possessive here.

He smiled a forced smile, paid, and got the hell out of there. At least now, when his rut came, he was totally prepared and would kick this rut’s ass!

Only—during the next couple days, he could think of nothing but that delicious-smelling slick. It got to the point where he’d daydream about it at work and he’d be horny basically nonstop.

That’s why when he came home from work on the third day after buying the omega slick, he decided to test it out. It was only reasonable to give it a try, see if it did any good. After all, if it didn’t, it would be better to know now before he’d end up almost rubbing his dick off during his rut again.

He got ready, filled the slick into his fleshlight and got into jerk-off position on his bed. Before he could even begin to open his laptop to look for porn, the scent hit him again and he didn’t have time to think about porn anymore because his dick went from zero to ‘have to nail that omega right now!’ in less than a second.

So, he just started fucking the fleshlight frantically. He could almost imagine being buried balls deep in the omega who had provided the slick, even though the image was blurry in his mind due to the fact that he had no idea what he actually looked like.

The slick coating his cock felt amazing and Dean drove in harder, imagining it was the omega’s asshole he was sliding in and out of.

The smell brought his alpha to the surface, which usually only happened during his ruts, and all it took were a few thrusts and he let loose inside the fleshlight. He instinctively pushed his knot in, locking his seed inside the artificial asshole.

After, he felt much more satisfied than just using his hand (or sex toys) usually left him. His alpha was appeased just as much as his own sexual frustration was. Normally, his knot didn’t pop when pleasuring himself, but feeling and smelling the slick seemed to have awoken that instinct that made it necessary to give his seed the extra edge to do its job, even though he obviously couldn’t impregnate the fleshlight.

It took him a while to come down from the high of endorphins. But when he did, he realized that maybe, giving the slick a test run hadn’t been the best idea. He had used quite a bit of the slick. It would never last for his whole rut.

Now he’d have to go back and buy another bottle. He just hoped that beta wasn’t there to gloat in the fact that he’d been right and Dean should have bought more than one bottle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had this lying around for a while and since I haven’t written anything all week, I thought I’d post this, see if there’s interest.


	2. Chapter 2

“What do you mean, you’re _out_? I thought he was one of your most sought-after providers?!”

Customer service at ‘Casa Erotica’ really wasn’t the best.

The beta—‘Gabe’ as his nametag read—raised a bored eyebrow and deadpanned, “That’s why we’re out.”

Damn. Dean should so have saved the slick for his rut instead of trying it out (three times, until there was not a drop left).

On top of that, he hadn’t immediately gone back for more, trying to avoid an ‘I told you so,’ which was why his rut was about to start (tomorrow!) and he was all out of slick. He could try another omega’s slick, but he simply didn’t want to. After all, he had found the perfect slick and wanted to stick to what was working.

“Well, when do you get the next batch?”

The beta shrugged. “Hard to say.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Dean sighed. The beta didn’t look like it, but maybe this was a shakedown.

“I’ll pay double if you can get it by tomorrow,” Dean offered.

Gabe looked intrigued for the first time and didn’t miss a beat, “Triple.”

“Deal.”

He was totally being ripped off here, but he _needed_ that omega’s slick. Plus, the thought of getting it fresh from the source was an incredible turn-on, so paying more for it seemed fair.

“How many bottles?” Gabe asked.

“As many as he can provide.”

⁂

“Come on, Cassie, you owe me!” Gabe whined. “Who gave you this perfect opportunity to make some extra cash when you needed it?”

Castiel rolled his eyes. His apartment was close to Gabe’s shop, so it wasn’t unusual for his brother to come by, but whenever he did, he usually wanted something from him.

“That was almost twenty years ago. Shouldn’t there be a statute of limitations on how long I owe you for that? And I only gave you some last month, what happened to that?”

“All sold out. You should be flattered. Come on, this alpha has a real hard-on for your slick, and desperate alphas are the best customers. He offered triple the price. _Triple_!”

You could almost see the dollar signs in Gabe’s eyes.

“I’m not helping you take advantage of some poor alpha!”

Typical Gabe, trying to make a profit off mating cycles. As a beta, he probably didn’t understand how difficult it could be to get through a mating cycle by yourself. Castiel, on the other hand, could empathize.

“That poor alpha will suffer even worse if you don’t provide the necessary slick,” Gabe reasoned. He knew just what buttons to push in order to rope Castiel back in.

He really didn’t want anyone to suffer because of him. There was a smirk on Gabe’s face that told him his brother already knew that Castiel was about to give in. Since he couldn’t let him and his evil ways win, he said, “I’ll do it, but only if you sell it for the usual price.”

Gabe’s eyes bulged with disbelief. “You realize that your cut will be a lot bigger too if I raise the price, right?”

Castiel had long since stopped providing slick for the money. He had wanted to stop altogether a few times, but somehow, Gabe always convinced him to do it ‘just one more time.’ He was really getting too old for this, though. In his twenties, it hadn’t been much of a problem. Lots of slick production at that age, even when you were only slightly aroused.

But now? He didn’t always feel like masturbating and collecting his slick at the same time, but now he even had a _deadline_.

“Fine,” Gabe grumbled and pulled a few empty bottles out of his pockets. “At least try to fill up three or four bottles,” he said as he handed them over.

Castiel gaped after him, but Gabe just let himself out without a backwards glance.

Three or four bottles? He only had _one day_! Gabe would be lucky if he got _one_ full bottle. What did he think Castiel was? A milk cow?

⁂

The fresh slick smelled even more delicious (Dean didn’t even want to know what kind of substance they used to conserve it), and as soon as Dean was at home and sniffed at it (just to check if it smelled as good as he remembered), his rut came on with a vengeance.

While fucking his fleshlight, he imagined pinning that omega underneath him and ramming his cock into him, which led to a first powerful orgasm.

The alphas online had been right. It definitely helped fool his alpha, who calmed down, satisfied to have tried his best to fertilize an omega.

Of course, his alpha awakened again later, needing to fuck that omega once more.

Even though Dean tried to ration the slick, he was running out by the second day. After all, Gabe had only been able to organize one bottle on such short notice. (At least he had felt bad enough about it to give it to Dean for the normal price, which had seemed rather uncharacteristic of him.)

Dean’s alpha did not like the fact that ‘his omega’ had suddenly gone. Smelling the empty bottle only helped for a little while. He had to get more!

Taking some rut suppressants that should give him about an hour of symptom-free relief, Dean made his way back to the sex shop.

Gabe was there yet again and his nose did a funny twitch when Dean stepped up to the counter. He had to be reeking of rut if even a beta picked up on it. Nothing to be done about it now, though.

“I need another bottle,” he rasped.

Those rut suppressants had worked better in the past. Right now, even with the suppressants, it was hard keeping his alpha at bay.

“We have a wide variety of…”

“Cut the crap. You know what I need.”

“We’re still out of that particular slick brand,” Gabe said, almost apologetic.

Unfortunately, that was the slick he needed to coat his dick, no other slick would do. He growled at the beta to show his dissatisfaction, baring his teeth. Yeah, he probably shouldn’t have left the house like this, but his rut suppressants usually worked a lot better.

“I can see if we can get a quick order in,” Gabe said. “If you could just leave your contact information, I’ll get back to you ASAP.”

Dean shot him a suspicious glance. Gabe wasn’t usually this nice. But maybe he sensed that you didn’t poke an alpha whose rut suppressants were about to wear off, so Dean did what he was told.

⁂

Two visits from Gabe in three days was unusual. Castiel buzzed him in, and the second Gabe stepped into his apartment, Castiel bared his throat and fought the urge to present.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Gabe asked, taking in Castiel’s submissive display with narrowed eyes.

Gabe had brought in the most powerful alpha scent. Everything in him screamed ‘compatible alpha.’ Not only that, but the alpha whose scent was clinging to Gabe was clearly in rut.

Castiel had to fight his instincts to offer himself up for the taking. This was ridiculous since the alpha wasn’t even _here_.

“Sorry. Just… omega stuff,” he said, which usually got Gabe off his back.

“Anyway. I need another bottle of your slick.”

“Okay,” Castiel found himself saying. This time, it wouldn’t really be such a hardship. He had already started slicking a bit because of that mouth-watering alpha scent—which was horrifying because his _brother_ was right there.

“No, listen to me. There is an alpha who is close to losing control and— Did you say ‘okay’?”

“Yes. If you leave me alone, I can get started.”

“There’s something weird about you today,” Gabe commented, still with that narrow-eyed look. But then he added, “Bring it by the shop when you’re finished,” and finally left, unfortunately taking some of that awesome scent with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the support! Since a lot of people were interested in a continuation, I decided to add to this verse and write the part where they meet (and eventually fall in love).


	3. Chapter 3

The alpha’s scent was even stronger in Gabriel’s shop, which made it very difficult for Castiel to focus on handing over the newly filled bottle. He tried to inconspicuously scent the air because it made his insides tingle. This time, he did his best not to bare his neck in the presence of his brother, though, telling himself that the alpha wasn’t even _here_. No reason to show the alpha some respect by baring his throat.

As always, Gabe tried to convince him to provide more slick. Apparently, customers had already asked for more. With the scent of the mystery alpha in his nostrils, the thought of producing slick for other alphas raised his hackles.

Eventually, they made a deal. Castiel would keep providing slick—but only for the alpha who had been in before. The one who was in rut right now and needed it badly. (The one whose scent was driving Castiel wild—but he didn’t mention that part.)

“And you get me something of his to scent,” he added as a condition because the alpha’s scent was what made slicking so much easier.

He never spent much time in Gabe’s sleazy shop, but this time, he wanted to hang around for a while after making the delivery, just so that he could get more of that scent. But Gabe threw him out since he had deliveries of his own to make.

Castiel inhaled one last time before leaving. He couldn’t wait for Gabe to organize something for him to scent.

⁂

“I think the owner of my sex shop is stealing from me,” Dean told Sam as soon as he answered the phone.

The slick had helped get him through his rut, leaving his alpha all satisfied because sliding his dick through the omega’s fresh slick felt so unbelievably good he could just imagine what it would feel like to fuck his hole for real.

Since then, he had gone back to ‘Casa Erotica’ two more times. After all, he could use the slick to enhance the experience of some alone time too, no need to wait around for his next rut.

 _“Okay, first of all, I don’t need the image of you going into a sex shop in my head, thank you very much,”_ Sam retorted, prompting Dean to roll his eyes. _“And second of all, you’re paranoid. Shop owners don’t steal from customers. That would be a very bad business model.”_

“No, I’m telling you. He conveniently bumped into me and then at home I realized the pack of gum I had in my pocket was missing.”

There was a beat of silence on the other end of the line. _“Gum,”_ Sam then repeated drily. _“Are you sure you didn’t just lose it? Or, you know, put it in a different pocket?”_

“Yeah, I thought so too, but the next time, he stole my _bracelet_ , and that’s where I draw the line.”

 _“Wow.”_ Sam didn’t sound nearly concerned enough. _“Chewing gum and that ugly bracelet. Sounds like a criminal mastermind to me.”_

“It’s the perfect crime!” Dean insisted. “It’s not like I can call the cops on him for something that only cost a few bucks.”

_“Then just go to a different store if you really think he went to all that trouble to steal a pack of chewing gum.”_

Ah. Of course, Sammy would suggest that. And it wasn’t like Dean could tell him that _this_ sex shop was the only one where he could get the slick he needed. That really might be sharing too much with his little brother. And while scarring him for life was kind of his job, Dean didn’t want to subject himself to the teasing he might have to endure if he fessed up to the fact that he sort of had a crush on an omega’s slick scent.

“Yeah, sure,” he mumbled instead.

He would have to come up with a different solution.

So the next time he visited ‘Casa Erotica,’ he made sure that he didn’t have anything to steal in his pockets—not even a lousy pack of chewing gum.

“I like your jacket,” Gabe told him when he rang him up. “Is that leather?”

It was a bit strange for Gabe to compliment him. Maybe he thought Dean coming back to his shop so often was a sign of interest in him.

“I’m not into betas,” he replied. Definitely not into kleptomaniac ones.

“I wasn’t coming on to you, doofus. I want that jacket.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not giving it to you.”

Gabe looked at the bottle of omega slick in his hand before putting it into a bag. “His heat is coming up,” he mentioned casually. “How would you like some heat slick?”

Oh God, this son of bitch knew just how to get to Dean. If this beta was trying to barter with him, Dean would be sure to get a good deal out of it, though.

“Tell you what. You can have the jacket—if you stop selling his slick to other alphas. Any slick he produces is offered to me first.”

Gabe had to think about that for a moment, making a show out of tapping his chin. “You drive a hard bargain,” he finally said, “But you have yourself a deal.”

⁂

Finally, after nagging Gabe enough, he got something _real_ to scent.

How were you supposed to scent a packet of gum? Yes, sure, there had been traces of the alpha’s scent on it, probably because he had carried it around in his pants pocket for a while, but the next day, it had already lost most of the scent and had been pretty much useless.

The bracelet had been better, but it still hadn’t quite been enough.

Now, the jacket? That, he could work with. An article of clothing was always great to scent. Not only did it carry the scent longer, but Castiel could just take it to bed with him and bury his nose in it while fingering his hole and pretending it was the alpha touching him.

He felt a bit like a stalkerish omega, but this alpha was using his slick to get off, so he figured he was allowed to creep on his scent a bit. After all, it was the kind of scent that would make any omega drool.

The jacket had come just in time for his heat and Castiel got good use out of it.

Since he was all alone, he didn’t need to suppress his omega instincts this time. As soon as the alpha’s scent surrounded him, he presented and bared his neck in submission. This strong of a reaction to an alpha’s scent was highly unusual, but the jacket smelled so much like the alpha that it seemed like he was right there in bed with him.

By the end of his heat, he had four more bottles for Gabe to sell. Since heat slick was more expensive, Gabe had tried to get him to provide it for ages. Up until now, Castiel had refused. It had seemed too intimate in a way.

The thought of the mystery alpha smelling the heat while using his slick to bring himself off made him forget all about that, though.

⁂

Could you scent bond with someone you hadn’t even met?

It certainly seemed that way when Dean got those bottles with the omega’s heat slick. Using it drove Dean’s alpha _insane_. He ended up knotting his fleshlight so hard he actually broke it.

Luckily, he didn’t hurt his knot (that would have been a fun trip to the doctor), but he did realize that the slick alone wouldn’t satisfy his alpha for forever. There was nothing quite like knotting a real omega. A fleshlight certainly couldn’t compare to that experience.

Maybe he could pick up a beta for his next rut and use the omega’s slick to lube up the beta’s asshole before fucking it. Yeah, that sounded like a plan.

Until then, he got into the habit of jacking off as often as Gabe called him up with the news that he had another bottle ready to be picked up.

Every once in a while, he would trade a shirt in for a couple of bottles—and he even got his clothes back, washed and neatly folded. It was a bit strange, but then again _Gabe_ was strange, so after the one time where Dean had to go home shirtless, he made sure to always bring an extra item of clothing.

On his last supply run to the sex shop before his next rut, he made sure to stock up on everything he might need. The most important thing was the slick, of course. But he also bought four boxes of condoms, just in case his plan to pick up a beta as a stand-in for his omega worked out, as well as two fleshlights (in case he broke another one) and some toys just because. He was long since done feeling embarrassed about what he bought here.

When he got to the register, he put the basket on the counter and began taking out the stuff, ignoring Gabe’s amused expression when the fourth box of condoms joined the third one. Just then, he smelled a newcomer—and what he smelled made him stop dead in his tracks.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel had gotten as much use out of scenting the plaid shirt as he could and now that he had washed it, he should bring it back to Gabe’s shop and pick up a new one. Or, well, old one. One that had been worn by the alpha and was carrying his scent.

Once, he had gotten a freshly washed one that had mainly smelled like detergent and fabric softener. That had been rather useless. But ever since he had complained about it to Gabe, the clothes were well-worn, and _didn’t_ come fresh from the laundry.

He sometimes imagined what the alpha might be doing while wearing them. The red plaid shirt (he’d gotten that one twice already) had once smelled a bit like motor oil. Castiel assumed that meant the alpha liked working with cars. Sometimes, he picked up on traces of apple pie, so the alpha obviously liked pie.

And then there were the faded jeans, which had been a special treat because… well, Castiel had been able to scent the crotch, and he hadn’t come that hard in ages.

He didn’t always use the clothes as a masturbatory aid, though. Sometimes, he liked to scent them before falling asleep. In those cases, he’d have nice dreams about the alpha and sleep through the night. Sometimes, he even liked to put them on. Being surrounded by the alpha’s scent made him feel safe and cozy.

In any case, he couldn’t wait to find out what Gabe had for him this time.

As soon as he entered the shop, he could already smell that Gabe had another item of clothing for him to scent. Only—that couldn’t be right. The scent was all-encompassing.

He faltered in his steps and came to a halt. It wasn’t an article of clothing. It was _the real deal_! There stood the alpha he had been fantasizing about for weeks now. He had him fixed with a look so fierce Castiel was sure he had been recognized, too.

He was still carrying the alpha’s shirt. Maybe that’s what had clued him in. Only, the alpha wasn’t looking at the shirt at all, but was still eye-fucking him across the room.

The combination of the alpha’s scent—close to rut!—and his eyes locking him in place was too much for Castiel’s omega. He just dropped the shirt and tilted his head to the side, offering his neck.

“Cassie!” he heard Gabe say somewhere. “Now is not a good time. Maybe you should come back later.”

Both Castiel and the alpha ignored him completely as the alpha took a few quick steps to him so that he could push his nose against his scent gland and inhale deeply.

“God, your _scent_!” he rasped.

“You’re really not supposed to scent the slick providers!”

Again, Gabe’s attempt at intervening didn’t deter them in the slightest.

“What about fucking your slick providers?” the alpha asked with a low voice that did things to Castiel’s insides. The alpha didn’t even look in Gabe’s direction, but raised his eyebrows at Castiel instead, who ignored Gabe’s spluttered, “What? No!” to bare his throat further.

Now that the alpha was this close and his scent stronger than any shirt of his, it was no wonder that weeks of conditioning kicked in and he started to slick.

In response, the alpha started nibbling on his scent gland a bit, which didn’t help Castiel’s urge to present for him.

“Okay, seriously guys, you’re in my shop here!”

“You’re the alpha who has been buying my slick,” Castiel said, even though that was obvious by now.

“Dean’s the name,” the alpha stopped scenting long enough to introduce himself.

“Castiel.”

Again, they looked deep into each other’s eyes. Castiel licked his lips, anticipating a kiss.

Suddenly, they got sprayed with liquid that smelled awful—like dead flowers in stale water—and Castiel had to sneeze while Dean cursed, “What the fuck?!”

“Oh, great. You’re capable of noticing things that are going on around you again,” Gabe said cheerfully, a spray bottle in his hands.

Dean took a step back and Castiel immediately missed his presence, even though he was still standing right there.

Now that their scents were overpowered by whatever disgusting scent Gabe had used to spray them with, the alpha seemed a bit embarrassed.

“Sorry for the scenting and…” He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well, you _should_ be sorry,” Gabe started, but Castiel interrupted him.

“I’m the one who invited you to.”

Dean’s eyes flitted away from his and landed somewhere on the floor.

“Hey. That’s my shirt!” He bent down to pick it up.

“Oh, yes. I was just about to pick up a new one.” No reason to come up with any excuses now. It had to be pretty obvious that he had been scenting Dean’s clothes.

“Yes, I have it for you right here,” Gabe said, hurrying back to the counter.

“I heard your ruts are rather difficult.” Oh no, he was talking to the hot alpha about _ruts_!

“Yeah. Hence…” Dean motioned around the sex shop.

Castiel’s eyes followed the motion to what Dean had been in the process of buying.

Were those _four_ boxes of condoms?! Wow, that was one virile alpha! Who had apparently planned to have _a lot_ of rut sex with someone. Obviously not with an omega or he wouldn’t be buying Castiel’s slick.

Maybe Dean already had someone to spend his rut with, but it couldn’t hurt to offer.

“Well, if you need slick straight from the source…” What kind of a come on was _that_?! Castiel had never been the smoothest omega at flirting with alphas, but that was a bad pick-up line even for him.

“Here you go,” Gabe said, pushing yet another plaid shirt into Castiel’s arms. “See you around.”

“I would love some slick directly from the source,” Dean said, smirking at him.

Wait—did his lame pick-up line actually _work_?! Or were they even talking about the same thing here?

“I meant intercourse,” he clarified just in case.

“Yeah, I got that. Hard as that code was to crack.” He winked at Castiel.

“I’m going to lose one of my best customers here, aren’t I?” Gabe mumbled while Dean and Castiel exchanged numbers.

It was kind of a shame that Dean still smelled like wilted flowers because Castiel would have loved to get a last good scent from the alpha. But at least he had the new shirt. Plus, it seemed like he would soon get an opportunity to scent Dean as much as he liked.

On his way home, his cell phone pinged and when he saw that Dean had sent him his rut calendar, he had to smile.

“Guess it starts early,” Dean had typed and circled the date tonight as the first suggestion.

Castiel’s only plans for tonight had been to cuddle up with Dean’s shirt and scent it while watching TV. He could totally change those plans in favor of scenting _Dean_ —and doing other things with the alpha, of course.

⁂

Dean could not believe his luck. He didn’t even need to lube up a beta with Cas’ slick, but he got to fuck Cas himself.

The way the omega had reacted to his scent showed clearly that Cas was attracted to him, too.

Seeing the omega whose scent he had been infatuated with had, of course, jump-started his rut. Luckily, Cas was spontaneous enough and agreed to come by tonight.

Dean used one bottle of slick in the meantime, so that hopefully, he wouldn’t be too hard up when Cas arrived. After all, scenting him in Gabe’s shop had almost been enough to make him fuck that omega right there. And he hadn’t even been _in_ rut yet.

With scents as compatible as theirs, there was no way of knowing how his alpha would react to the omega’s presence once his rut had hit. But he simply couldn’t wait to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

When Dean opened the door, he was completely naked, dick standing proud at attention, pointing forward, and Castiel forgot all about saying hello.

He swallowed with an audible click and that’s when the scent hit his nostrils. It was Dean’s usual scent, which he had smelled plenty of times second-hand and the one time in person, but it was amplified due to his rut and tinged with alpha arousal and raw, primal lust.

Castiel wanted to present right there on the front porch, but Dean whispered a gravelly “Fuck, you smell good!” and reached out to pull him inside by his tie.

That, of course, led to Castiel dropping his overnight bag and stumbling against the alpha. When he had to reach out to steady himself, he ended up holding on to Dean’s biceps with one hand and his chest with the other.

Somehow, his hands started stroking the alpha’s naked skin of their own accord. Oh yes, Castiel was absolutely ready to help out this needy alpha in rut. He’d let him use his omega in any way he wanted. If that meant he wouldn’t be able to sit comfortably for days to come, all the better.

“Couldn’t have worn more layers of clothing, huh?” Dean asked when he had discarded his trench coat and was fumbling with his tie in an attempt to loosen it.

How was Castiel supposed to know what to wear for a rut date? He had wanted to look nice. If he had known that Dean would be greeting him in his birthday suit, he might have dressed down a bit.

But none of that mattered right now because all he needed was for the alpha to get that beautiful, thick cock inside of his asshole as soon as possible. He’d been dreaming about it ever since he had first caught a whiff of Dean’s scent, and now, in the presence of his rut scent, it became harder to keep his omega from pouncing.

Dean’s dick was already leaking pre-come, obviously ready to get things going, and finally, Dean just ripped Castiel’s shirt off with a growl, patience wearing thin.

Somehow, they had made it to Dean’s bedroom, and while Castiel got rid of the rest of his clothes, the alpha grabbed a condom from the dresser by the side of his bed and rolled it on. He was obviously well prepared.

Castiel licked his lips. Those were some XXL knot condoms. Of course, there had been no question as to whether Castiel would get knotted. You made plans to have sex with an alpha in rut, you were better prepared to spend quite some time hanging off his knot. Still, the thought of Dean’s big dick locked inside of him made his ass slick, and he hurried to finally get into presenting position on Dean’s bed.

“I really need to fuck you right now,” Dean declared, voice deep and raspy, and that was all the warning Castiel got before he felt the alpha on him, pushing his cock inside of him with a low, possessive growl.

Dean’s shaft penetrated him deeper and deeper. Finally, Castiel could feel his big balls against his ass, cock buried to the hilt.

He wriggled his ass in an attempt to get the alpha to start fucking him already, eliciting a grunt from Dean.

Another wiggle and Dean grabbed his hips to hold him still before pulling his cock partway out and fucking back in. _Yes!_ This was what his omega had been waiting for. He pushed his ass up in a position that would make it easier for the alpha to use his hole. After all, when presenting for a strong, virile alpha, you better made sure you did it right.

⁂

Dean finally had his omega where he wanted him. In his bed, ass in the air, Dean’s cock lodged inside it. Yeah, Dean was totally gonna wreck this hole.

There was so much pent-up sexual frustration from when he had used this omega’s slick, but only had his stupid fleshlight to fuck. It was high time to relieve that frustration, so Dean continued to slam his balls against Cas’ ass, forcing his cock in further.

God, how he wanted to fill his hole with his come! Only there was this stupid rubber between them, preventing him from doing so. He had always used condoms and never had he felt inconvenienced by them. Until now, when all he wanted was to feel Cas’ tight channel grip his naked cock, feel his dick slide through his slick with nothing between them.

To chase those thoughts away, he fucked the omega harder because his alpha demanded it.

And when Cas started moaning “Yes! Dean! Harder!” even though Dean was already fucking him pretty damn hard, he let his rut take over and began jackhammering into him until Cas couldn’t form words anymore and was just squirming on his cock, which was just what Dean’s alpha wanted.

He was slamming his cock into the omega with such force that the condom ripped. Just then, Cas convulsed around him as he orgasmed, and Dean couldn’t have pulled out if he had tried. He tightened his grip on Cas’ hips and spilled into him, pumping him full of his spunk.

At least he had enough sense of mind to keep himself from knotting Cas, and he pulled out instead, which was rather uncomfortable because his knot had popped and he needed it inside of Cas’ tight channel.

“Sorry about that,” he said as he threw what was left of the condom carelessly onto the floor.

“I’m not in heat,” Cas replied while turning around to get into a more comfortable position on the bed. “You can come inside of me as much as you want, I won’t get pregnant. And I wouldn’t be allowed to provide slick if I weren’t clean.”

“Well, I’m clean, too,” Dean told him in case he was worried.

There was a beat of silence. Dean’s alpha had been appeased when he had come inside of Cas, but the fact that he hadn’t been allowed to knot the omega was making him restless.

“So, why aren’t we knotted then?” Dean asked.

“I wouldn’t know. You’re the one who pulled out.”

That could be rectified. He grabbed Cas’ ankles, ignoring the omega’s surprised squeak, hoisted his legs straight up, and plunged his still hard cock back inside his hole.

It was sopping wet in there with Dean’s come and Cas’ slick.

He delivered a few more thrusts because this was how it was supposed to be—Cas’ soft, velvety asshole gripping his naked cock and clenching around his shaft, their mixed juices making slurping noises with each thrust.

Finally, he felt his balls pull up once more and this time, as he pumped another load into the omega, he didn’t deny his instincts to knot him good.

His alpha now completely satisfied, Dean could snuggle Cas, let the omega get some rest before the next round. After all, his alpha would make sure to get as much sex out of this omega as possible.

⁂

Castiel had heard about how alphas in rut could go at an omega nonstop, but Dean had come in him so many times now that Castiel started to wonder how he could even get it up anymore.

They would be in the middle of cuddling after another round of vigorous fucking, Dean’s dick still inside of him, and suddenly, Dean would just start fucking him again until his asshole got flooded with yet another load.

When the alpha had fucked him so much that Castiel’s ass had trouble keeping up with the slick production no matter how turned on he was, Dean lubed him up with a bottle of his own slick just so that he could fuck him some more.

That worked out just fine because Castiel’s omega couldn’t get enough of this alpha. Good thing Dean had acquired his slick.

They had fucked their way through countless sexual positions, scenting each other almost aggressively, but they had yet to kiss.

In an attempt to get Dean to lean down and kiss him, Castiel had tried licking his licks seductively, but that had only led Dean to push his cock into his mouth. Well—he’d had that one coming.

Of course, that was what rut sex was all about. Not so much about intimacy, but about relieving the sexual tension between an alpha and an omega who were compatible. Not that Castiel was complaining because his omega had never had so much fun with an alpha in bed.

It was just that he kept wondering what Dean’s lips would taste like. Okay, at this point probably more like Castiel’s slick than anything else since Dean couldn’t get enough of it and kept eating him out whenever he got the chance. He enjoyed making Castiel come on just his tongue before plunging his dick back into his ass.

Castiel would so be ruined for any other alpha after this. Not that he was thinking about ever being intimate with another alpha again. Not when he could have Dean.

He would have to make sure to offer his services again for Dean’s next rut.

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: Decided to end it here after so many people lost interest.  
> I still hope some of you enjoyed it. Drop me a line if you did. 💗


End file.
